I Miss You (Most at Christmas Time)
by Allanahzhane
Summary: Bonnie's husband can't make it home in time for Christmas. AU/AH


**AN: I recommend you listen to the songs "All I want for Christmas is you" and "I Miss You (Most at Christmas Time) if you do not no either of them. Both by Mariah Carey.**

* * *

Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore walked into the Grille, causing the bell on the door to ring, pushing the stroller that held her 3 month old son Noah nestled warm inside from out of the snow. It was December 24th Christmas Eve and she was excited. Not only was it her son's first Christmas but because it was also her wedding anniversary and her husband was coming home after being away overseas for 6 months. He had called her 2 weeks ago and told her that he would be home in time for Christmas and to meet their newborn son. She missed him so much it was almost ridiculous, God how she missed the love of her life, Damon Salvatore.

Damon and Bonnie had been married for 3 years and were dating 4 years before that. They grew up in the same town and went to the same schools. He was a few years older than her and she was in the same grade as his brother Stefan. After he graduated from high school he broke up with Bonnie whom he had been in a relationship for 2 years at the time and enlisted into the Army, leaving a heartbroken Bonnie behind. She dated some after he left but none of the guys she dated could fill the void left by none other than Damon Salvatore.

After a year away he came back to Mystic Falls he and Bonnie reconnected, it was like no time had passed between them He proposed to her 4 years ago on Christmas Eve night. The next Christmas eve they were married in a small ceremony surrounded by only their closest friends and family because that's what she wanted a small intimate ceremony surrounded around the people they loved the most. Christmas Eve was a special date for them and she would swear that her son was conceived the next Christmas eve because he was born on September 24.

She was 6 months pregnant with Noah when he got his orders to be deployed to Afghanistan. She cried and begged for him to stay, she knew there was no use in begging because he had no choice but that still didn't stop her from wanting him to stay and be there for her when she had their son, to hold her hand while she screamed bloody murder as she pushed her son out but he couldn't. Instead it was his brother and her best friend Caroline there, and Noah came out looking like a small replica of his father. He didn't want to leave his pregnant wife, if he had a choice he wouldn't have but it was his job to provide for his beautiful wife and his unborn son.

Bonnie parked the stroller by the table and took a seat with her friends Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaelson-Salvatore, Bonnie and Caroline's sister in law. Caroline was married to Rebekah's older brother Niklaus and Rebekah were married to Bonnie's husband younger brother Stefan.

"We ordered you a hot chocolate with cinnamon. I know it's your favorite." Caroline said sliding the Styrofoam mug over to Bonnie.

"Umm" Bonnie sipped the warm chocolate drink and smiled." Thanks."

"You look happy." Rebekah said

"I am, my husband is coming home tonight why wouldn't I be."

"How long has it been Hun?" Caroline asked

"6 long months."

"I can't imagine being away from Nik that long. I would miss him so much."

"Me either, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my Steffykins." Rebekah said

"I miss him so much, it feels like part of my soul is missing and it's hard, especially with Noah being so young and having to go through everything by myself." She sighed

"When he comes home tonight everything will be perfect." Rebekah assured, her Bonnie smiled.

"So how are you guys doing, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm great, Nik's great. Nicky's great he will be 3 next month." Caroline talked about her and Klaus Son who was the perfect blend of both his parents.

"I remember when Nicky was born."

"I know right, I feel like I'm getting old."

"Yeah you are I'm not." Bonnie joked. "How about you Beks, are you and my brother in law planning on having any cousins for Noah in the near future? Bonnie asked.

"Well...I'm pregnant." She announced. Bonnie and Caroline squealed like little girls, everyone in the grille turned their attention to the three women.

"Nothing to see here people, go back to your conversations." Caroline yelled.

"Don't tell Stefan I told you he wanted to wait till Christmas to tell everybody."

"We won't." Caroline said. Bonnie picked up her phone checking for missed calls or text

"Bonnie what's so important that you keep looking at your phone."

"Damon is supposed to call me. I haven't spoken to him in two weeks."

"You really miss him don't you?" Caroline asked

"More than anything." She said sadly, circling the rim of her cup with her finger.

Bonnie, Caroline, and Rebekah continued their conversation. They talked about the annual Christmas Eve party Caroline and Klaus always threw at their Mansion and only the most prominent families in Mystic falls attended. Rebekah's brothers Elijah and Finn were coming from England for Christmas and Caroline's Dad and his partner were going to be there. Every year Bonnie and Damon went together but she didn't know if they were going this year because he would just be getting home and she wanted him all to herself and Noah.

Bonnie's continued to sip out of the now warm Hot chocolate when "All I Want for Christmas is You." her ringtone for the Christmas season started playing. She picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. But she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello." She answered

"Hello my beautiful wife." A voice who she would know anytime any place said.

"Damon?"

"The one and only."

"I miss you." She said sincerely

"I miss you too. What are you doing?"

"I'm at the grille with Caroline and Rebekah."

"Tell Blondie and Barbie Klaus I said hello." Bonnie giggled

"Damon says hi."

"Where's Noah?" He asked

"He's asleep" She looked at her sleeping son in the stroller. "He looks just like you, he even has the smirk down."

"That's the Salvatore smirk, every Salvatore has it, Even Stefan when he isn't brooding." She laughed.

"I can't wait for you to be home babe, what time will you be here?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. "He said in a serious tone.

"What." she furrowed her brows

"I don't think I'll be able to make it home."

Her smile disappeared "Please tell me I didn't hear you right."

"I won't be able to make it home." he said. Bonnie swallowed the lump that begin to form in her throat

"When will you be able to come home?"

"Some time after the new year."

"Damon" She whined. "Noah's going to have a wife and Kids of his on by the time you get home."

"I'm sorry babe but it's just one of those things I can't control." Bonnie eyes started to water.

"I was looking forward to you being home with me and Noah, it's our anniversary Damon you haven't even met our son." The tears streamed down her face.

"I was too Bon Bon, You know I can't wait to meet our son, and be home and celebrate are anniversary."

"I know Damon." She pouted

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Give Noah a kiss for me and put on a brave face because he needs his mother to be strong and I'll be home before you know it."

"You said that 6 months ago Damon."

"I know Bon, I'm sorry

"Whatever Damon, I'll talk to you later." Bonnie slammed her phone on the table, hanging up on her husband and started crying. Rebekah and Caroline stood up and wrapped their arms around her.

"I'm sorry Bonnie." Rebekah said

"Yeah Bonnie it's okay, come to the party tonight." Caroline said.

"No thanks I'll just stay home, it's Noah's first Christmas, and I want to be there with him." She wiped her tears with a napkin Rebekah handed her.

"Please Bonnie, at least for a little while you can still leave early."

"Fine."

"That jerk, how could he not come home for his wife and child?" Caroline said sitting back into her seat.

"It's his job Care." Bonnie defended.

"I don't care it isn't more important than you and Noah." As soon as Caroline said his name Noah started to cry. Bonnie leaned over and picked up the miniature Salvatore and cradled him. She kissed his chubby cheek.

"That's from your Daddy." she whispered. Bonnie picked a bottle out of his diaper bag and stared feeding him. She watched her son drink from his bottle a he looked up at her with eyes identical to his father.

Rebekah looked at the baby in Bonnie's arms. "He looks so much like Damon." she said.

"I know I do all the work and he looks like Damon made him all by himself." She laughed through her tears that continued to cloud her eyes whenever she thought about him.

"It's okay Bonnie, You and Noah could spend Christmas with Stefan and I We'll love to have you plus Stefan and I bought a lot of things for Noah. You know he loves his Nephew."

"Okay, we'll be there. "Bonnie smiled.

"Great."

"I should be going I have some last minute shopping I need to handle I'll see you later." Bonnie placed Noah back into his stroller and walked back to her car strapping him in.

* * *

After Bonnie finished her Christmas shopping she drove back to the large home She and Damon bought after they got married, She laid Noah in his bouncer why she search for a Dress to wear, she picked out this short green with cut out sides she had bought but never got to wear and paired it with some black pumps. She laid out her out fit on the bed when she saw a picture of her and Damon kissing that they took the night he proposed to her. Damon rented out the grille for the night and took her to dinner.

**FLASHBACK**

_Bonnie and Damon walked into the grille all the tables were put up except one in the middle of the floor with a single candle in the middle of the table. Damon had hired a waiter and a cook for the evening and had her favorite Christmas album playing, Mariah Carey "Merry Christmas"._

_"This is so beautiful Damon."_

_"Just like you Bon."_

_"Aww you're so sweet."_

_"Only for you but if you tell anyone I'll deny it." She giggled and smiled at him "Do you want to dance." he asked _

_"Sure." Damon held out his hand to Bonnie and she took he helped her up and pulled her body to his. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced to "All I want for Christmas is you"._

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_"I love this song." She whispered_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.**_

_"I love you." He whispered_

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**And I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_"I love you too."_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_

_**There upon the fireplace**_

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

_**With a toy on Christmas Day**_

_He looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her._

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You, baby**_

_**Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

_**I won't even wish for snow**_

_**And I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_

_**Underneath the mistletoe**_

_**I won't make a list and send it**_

_**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

_**I won't even stay awake to**_

_**Hear those magic reindeer click**_

_**'Cause I just want you here tonight**_

_**Holding on to me so tight**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You, baby**_

_**Oh, all the lights are shining**_

_**So brightly everywhere**_

_**And the sound of children's**_

_**Laughter fills the air**_

_**And everyone is singing**_

_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

_**Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**This is all I'm asking for**_

_**I just want to see my baby**_

_**Standing right outside my door**_

_D__amon stopped Dancing and looked at Bonnie with so much love in his eyes and smiled, she smiled back._

_"Why did you stop dancing?" She asked_

_"I just want to give you your Christmas present."_

_"It isn't Christmas yet." _

_"Well I wanted to give you your Christmas Eve present."_

_"Okay" She held out her hands._

_"Close your eyes." She closed her eyes. He looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and wandered how he could be so lucky to be with the woman in front in him. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips._

_She peaked opened one eye." That's not exactly a Christmas present." She said_

_"Close your eyes and no peaking." He warned. Damon reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ring box with a Diamond engagement ring inside. He got down on one knee and looked up at her._

_**Oh, I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You, baby**_

_"Open your eyes "He whispered. Bonnie opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of Damon down on one knee. Her eyes started to watered. __"I love you Bonnie, More than I have ever loved anything or anybody in my entire life. The other day you asked me what I wanted for Christmas. I said you and you laughed but I was serious. You're what I want for Christmas, I want you to be my wife. So with all that Bonnie Sheila Bennett will you marry me?" Bonnie was nodding before he even finished the sentence._

_**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

_"Yes." she nodded " I'll marry you Damon." He slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up and spun her around he sat her down capturing her lips in his in a slow passionate kiss._

_"She said yes." He yelled and she giggled when all their friends and family came out the back and congratulated them on their engagement. It was the perfect moment._

_**End of Flashback**_

Bonnie finished getting dressed and did her hair and makeup. The dress she chose fit tighter than she had anticipated, she had bought it before she got pregnant with Noah and now she had curves she didn't before. Her breast had grown 2 cup sizes since her pregnancy, and she knew Damon would love them.

She had called her mother Abby over to babysit Noah while she was gone. Bonnie's mother left her and her dad when she was young and never came around, she was horrible mother. When Bonnie grew up she started to come around more and helped Bonnie with Noah when he was born and had actually been a great grandmother.

Bonnie stepped out the room into the living room where her mom was holding Noah.

"You look beautiful Bonnie." Abby complimented.

"Thanks,' Abby."

"You're welcome."

"I should be back home in a few hours If you need anything call me, my cell phone will be on, there is plenty of breast milk in the fridge but he just ate, if I'm not home in 4 hours feed him, even if he's sleep wake him up and feed him."

"Okay."

Bonnie picked up her son out of Abby's arm and cradled him and kissed him on the cheek." I don't want to leave you baby but your auntie Caroline insisted. I wish your Daddy was here so it could be just us a family." she whispered to the baby, kissed him one more time and handed him back to Abby.

"Have fun." Abby said

"I'll try, See you later."

* * *

Bonnie walked into Caroline and Klaus's mansion it was decorated with lights and Christmas garland outlining the walls, stairs, and large fireplace in the grand ballroom. Caroline greeted her at the door with a hug

"I'm so glad you came Bon." She said in her usual bubbly voice

"I'm glad too." She lied

Bonnie walk further inside and looked around for someone she recognized and she spotted Stefan and Rebekah, she walked over to where they stood.

"Hi guys." She greeted

"Wow Bonnie your Boobs are huge." Rebekah reached out and squeezed Bonnie's boobs. Stefan cleared his throat feeling awkward causing Rebekah and Bonnie to giggle.

"Hey Bonnie." Stefan said and hugged her.

"Hey."

"You know Damon would be here if he could." He whispered

"I know Stefan." Stefan let go of Bonnie and asked his wife to dance leaving Bonnie stood alone watching the couple dance.

"Hello Darling." Bonnie looked over and saw a tall brunette with brown eyes. Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah and Klaus brother who was also Bonnie's ex-boyfriend. Bonnie and Kol dated when she and Damon broke up when he enlisted in the army. Their relationship ended after 3 months because Kol had cheated on her with a girl from school.

"Kol." She said it like it was a bad taste

"Bonnie Bennett aren't you a beautiful Sight."

"Salvatore." She corrected with a smirk. "I'm a married woman Kol."

"Oh that is right you married the elder Salvatore." He rolled his eyes

"Yes I did."

"Where is the lucky son of a bitch anyway?"

"He couldn't make it." She said sadly

"Well isn't that a shame. If you were my wife I would never leave you alone."

"Well it's a shame I'm not your wife then is it." She said sarcastically

He ignored it." Would you like to dance." he held out his arm and Bonnie grabbed it. She wasn't doing anything else and was growing bored at watching the others enjoy themselves. He escorted her to the dance floor and she danced with him to a song she didn't really pay attention to, she was just imagining that Kol was Damon and he was the one dancing with her.

After the song was over Bonnie went back to where she was originally was standing, and watched the others dance. When Alaric Saltzman asked her to dance. He was Damon's best friend and drinking buddy whenever Damon was home.

"How are you Bonnie, I heard about Damon, I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to him coming home." Alaric asked.

"I'm okay Ric."

"I miss him too you Know, I have nobody to drink with."

She laughed. "I'm sure he misses you too."

"I'm sure he does." He said sarcastically

"I just wish he was here."

"If he could have been here he would've."

"I know."

"Just know that I'm always here for you and my godson and I mean that."

"Thank you."  
After her dance with Alaric She danced with Stefan, Klaus, Tyler, Elijah, Finn and Jeremy before she decided she wanted to go home and spend the rest of the night with her son.

"Hey Caroline, I'm about to leave." Bonnie said to her drunken friend.

"Why Bonnie We're having so much fun. WOO! "she yelled

"I know but it's Noah's first Christmas."

"Okay I understand Bon." she hugged her

"Bye care."

* * *

Bonnie walked into the home she and Damon bought after they got married. It was the largest house on their street. He picked it out and she immediately fell in love with it. The house was a large two story house with a large backyard. Damon wanted a large backyard because he wanted a large family.

"Abby, wake up." she shook her mother lightly.

"What happened?" She asked half sleep

"You feel asleep, you can sleep in the guest room."

"No, I need to go home." Abby yawned and stood up "I'll come by tomorrow." She hugged her daughter goodnight and left.

Bonnie opened up the door to Noah's nursery and walked in she leaned over the bars of his crib and kissed his curly little head before leaving his room. She walked over to the baby grand piano in her living room that Damon bought because he thought it would make the room look more elegant. She sat down on the piano bench and begin fingering the keys a little before she thought about a song describing how she felt and begin playing it, she started singing

**The fire is burning, the rooms all aglow**

**Outside the December winds blow**

**Away in the distance**

**The carolers sing in the snow**

**Everybody's laughing**

**The world is celebrating**

**And everyone's so happy**

**Except for me tonight**

**Because I miss you most at Christmas time**

**And I can't get you, get you off my mind**

**Every other season comes along and I'm all right**

**But then I miss you, most at Christmas time**

Damon Salvatore opened the door with the spare key Bonnie always left under the front door mat and entered the house quietly hoping not to wake anyone. He heard the piano playing and Bonnie's beautiful voice singing Mariah Carey I miss you most at Christmas time. He placed his bags as quietly as possible by the door and walked into the living room and leaned against the door frame and smile while he watched his wife who was so deep in her song she hadn't heard him come in.

**I gaze out the window this cold winters night**

**At all of the twinkling lights**

**Alone in the darkness**

**Remembering when you were mine**

**Everybody's smiling**

**The whole world is rejoicing**

**And everyone's embracing**

**Except for you and I**

**Baby I miss you most at Christmas time**

**And I can't get you, no, no, no, no, get you off my mind**

**Every other season comes along and I'm all right**

**But then I miss you, most at Christmas time**

**In the springtime those memories start to fade with the April rain**

**Through the summer days till autumns leaves are gone**

**I get by without you till the snow begins to fall**

**And then I miss you most at Christmas time**

**And I can't get you, no, no, no, get you off my mind**

**Every other season comes along and I'm all right**

**But then I miss you, most at Christmas time**

By the time Bonnie was finished the song she was crying her eyes out

"I miss you Damon." she whispered to no one in particular.

"I missed you too Bonnie." Damon said startling her. She turned around and looked at the man who was standing in the living room in an army uniform smiling at her. She blinked away the water in her eyes to make sure she was seeing right

"Damon?" She asked not sure if what she was seeing was real

"The one and only." He repeated the line he used earlier on the phone but this time it sounded sweeter then when her said it the first time.

"Damon." She repeated louder. She ran and jumped up into her husband waiting arms wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around him "Are you real, please tell me your real." She asked looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm real baby, I'm here." He said

She crashed her lips into his, kissing him hard and passionately. He rested his forehead against hers as the both panting from being out of breath looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"God I missed you." he said

"I missed you too." A tear slid down her cheek and he kissed away the salty tear.

"Don't cry I'm here baby, to stay this time."

"How are you here, you said you couldn't make it."

He smirked "I lied."

"I love you." She whispered

"I love you too, more than you could ever know." He kissed her one more time and she let go of him.

"Come here, there's someone you need to meet." she grabbed his wrist guiding him upstairs to Noah's nursery. She opened the door and she and Damon walked into the nursery where their son slept. Damon looked in the crib and saw the little boy who was asleep that was identical to himself and smiled, he reached inside and rubbed the little boy curly black hair.

"Can I hold him?" He asked Bonnie, tears glossing his eyes.

"He's your son." Bonnie said and smiled. Damon picked up the small infant and sat in the rocking chair beside the crib and rocked the small child, Noah stirred a little before opening his eyes and looked up at his father and started crying.

"Shhh…. Don't cry, Daddy didn't mean to wake you up." He said to his son, rocking him.

"It's okay Damon, he usually gets up this time it's time for him to eat." Damon stood up and allowed Bonnie to sit in the rocking chair and watched her feed their son.

He couldn't believe he was finally home with his wife and son. There were days he thought he would die before he got to see his beautiful wife again and hold his newborn son. The thought of coming home to them is what got him through those tough days and nights. When Bonnie first told him he was going to be a father he thanked the heavens above and was happier than he was when Bonnie agreed to marry him and the day she became Mrs. Damon Salvatore. He hated not being there when she gave birth to their son.

He smiled lovingly at his wife "I didn't think it was possible." He said

"What?" She smiled

"For you to become even more beautiful then you already are." She blushed

"I'm not."

"Yes you are Bon you are a MILF."

"MILF?"

"Mom I'd like to Fu..."

"Okay Damon I think I get it." She laughed

"He's beautiful." He said looking at his son and her arms.

"He looks just like his father." She said and as they watched their son fall back asleep.

"Merry Christmas." Damon said

"Happy anniversary. "She replied.


End file.
